Wolf
Wolf is the main antagonist of the series and is Patbo 's Arch-Nemisis. Wolf appears in almost every Patbo episode, being the main villain in all of them. He even had his own spin-off, Stare-Off!, which was an interactive episode where you would have a staring contest against Wolf. Wolf is one of the largest enemies on the show, only surpassed by the Dalek Queen and The Dragon . Wolf, however, had temperarily shrunk as a side-effect of entering the Null Void, the realm which Patbo imprisoned Wolf in after their battle in Hell. Wolf then devised a scheme to bring Patbo into the Null Void and somehow create a time-space paradox that destroys Patbo and rips the fabric of the universe apart. It has not been decided whether or not Wolf does succeed, for the next episode is TBA. Also, Patrick619 has confirmed that there is a very interesting seret about Wolf that is yet to be told. Wolf's way of attacking Patbo is getting many, many more people to attack him first, weakening him for the battle. Appearance Wolf's appearance is very easy to describe. He is a large, brown wolf capable of walking on his hind legs with an exceedingly large chest. His only piece of clothing is a pair of ripped jeans, now resempling shorts. Wolf has got sharp canines and dead yellow eyes. Wolf's legs are considerably skinny for a wolf of his stature. Wolf can run faster then Patbo can. Wolf has basically the same durability as Patbo. Wolf also has multiple pieces of fur sticking out. Abilities Like Patbo, wolf is a mutant who possesses mant abilities as well. *Super-Speed - Wolf is capable of running 1.7 times faster them Patbo can, due to his large hind legs. Super-Wolf: 17 times faster. *Great Intelligence - Wolf has got an extremely high I.Q of 175, surpassing the I.Q of Stephen Hawking himself. This is how he is capable of planning Patbo's moves and even being able to make a vortex dragging Patbo to the Null Void. Super-Wolf: I.Q of 1750. *Extreme Strength - Wolf has got the strength of a living fortress, being able to rip a chunck of diamond in half. He is scheduled to show off more of his strength in later episodes. Super-Wolf: Can lift a planet at full power. *Enhanced Durability - Wolf, like Patbo, possesses an enhanced durability. Wolf is seen able to withstand being pulled and pushed around in the Space-Time Vortex, something that no normal being can do. Patbo is also able to survive this. Super-Wolf: Can rip up the Space-Time Vortex taking minimal damage. *Sonic Scream - Wolf is able to create a howl so violent that it can shatter glass and break through cinderblock. His screetch can also deafen the average man or woman. Patbo is pushed back by this, but it is confirmed that he won't go deaf from it. Super-Wolf: Can rip a limb off Patbo is focused and will deafen him if aimed through the ears. *Enhanced Eardrums - Also like Patbo, Wolf's eardrums are almost impossible to destroy. He needs this ablility to be able to use his Sonic Scream, or else he would of deafened himself the first time he used it. He is yet to use this ability. Super-Wolf: Invincible Eardrums. *Enhanced Paradoxal Survivement (E.P.S) - E.P.S is Wolf's most distinct ability. Due to his certain genetic structure, Wolf is capable of surving a Space Time Paradox. He will use this ability in the episode, Patbo: Dimmensions P5. This is also the last time Wolf uses this ability. Super-Wolf: No difference. *Null Portal Summon - Wolf is capable of summoning a portal to the Null Void Dimmension. He used this ability in Patbo Dimmensions P1 to bring Patbo to the dimmensional core of the Null Void. Super-Wolf: Can harm Patbo using the portal. *Regeneration - Wolf is able to rapidly regenerate damage at the same speed as Patbo. Super-Wolf: Most hits wouldn't even harm him at all and could easily bounce off. *Super-Wolf - Wolf is able to make himself even stronger than he is now by absorbing the evil around him to make him immensely stronger. This, in turn, makes him larger as well. Appearances *Patbo 3: Prison *Patbo: The Final Battle P1 *Patbo: The Final Battle P3 *Patbo Dimmensions P1 *Patbo Dimmensions P4 *Patbo Dimmensions P5 (TBA) Trivia *Wolf is catagorized as a human-mutant like Patbo, not Wolf/Wolf-Mutant. This is due to his humanoid body. *Wolf is the tallest humanoid villain other then StickWarrior. *Wolf has never used a gun. *Wolf was able to transport Patbo to the null void by summoning a portal. *Wolf can also speak fluent italian. *Wolf's vision has a slight yellow hue due to his outer eyes being yellow. *Wolf's super-form is stronger than Patbo's super form if Patbo used it in his regular body. *Wolf is unable to gain a titan form due to his genetics. Category:Antagonist Category:Character Category:Major Character Category:Male Category:Mutant